


Stay With Me

by parxdoxical



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Allison is Person B, F/F, Major character death - Freeform, Person A is dying and calls Person B to tell them they love them instead of calling an ambulance AU, Renee is Person A, that's basically all that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parxdoxical/pseuds/parxdoxical
Summary: based on the prompt: "Person A is dying and instead of calling for help they call Person B and make sure to tell them how much they love them before their time runs out" with Renison





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> this was an essay i wrote for my english a level homework and i couldn't think of anything but aftg while reading the prompt so i handed in a renison fanfic with a lot of drama because i just can't seem to write anything that isn't dramatic or gay. this is the best of both worlds!

Whenever she had imagined her death, it definitely had not felt like this. Renee had always known she would die fighting but she hadn’t imagined it to be in a dark alley after a nasty fight against three armed men. The rational part of her brain counted her injuries, calculated her chances of survival and the result was sobering. 

Renee breathed around the pain as well as she could as she pulled out her phone and dialled. The familiar sound of the outgoing call was weirdly soothing. 

“Hey, I hope you have a good reason to call me in the middle of the god damn night,” Allison’s voice sounded sleepy and annoyed and Renee couldn’t help but smile. “I don’t, to be honest,” she whispered before clearing her throat, “I just wanted to hear your voice.” 

Allison snorted. “Stop being so sappy, Re. I’m starting to worry over here.” Renee laughed, ignoring the pain it sent through her body like shock waves.  
“You know me, darling. Did I wake you?” 

Allison began ranting about her new neighbours and how they were disturbing her sleep and Renee closed her eyes for a second, listening to her. It was so very Allison that Renee’s smile automatically widened. She could listen to her all night. If she’d only had time. 

“What are you up to in London?” Allison asked suddenly and Renee’s eyes snapped open. She choked on a laugh. 

“I’m not in London anymore. I landed here today,” she murmured while she fought to stay awake against the dizziness fogging her brain. Allison stayed silent for another second before Renee could hear the rustling of bedsheets. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, Re. Where are you?” 

Renee smiled. “Allison?” she breathed, pain now audible in her voice. 

“Fuck it, Renee, where the fuck are you?” Allison sounded angry but Renee could physically feel her worry. 

“It doesn’t matter, Allison. It’s okay this way. I love you.” Hot tears started to fill her eyes before they began to stream down her temples. 

“Renee, shut up and tell me where the fuck you are!” Allison practically yelled and then Renee could hear her apartment door being slammed shut and footsteps running down stairs. When she closed her eyes she could see Allison, all long blonde hair and fierce blue eyes, a determined expression on her face, and Renee smiled once more. 

“Renee!” shouted Allison’s voice through the phone and Renee fought once again. 

“Behind that bar that we went to with Dan last year,” she whispered, trying to sound stronger than she felt. Allison’s footsteps came to an abrupt halt. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding, Re, we went to a million bars together!” Allison sounded desperate and Renee winced slightly at the sound of her voice like this. It was wrong. Allison didn’t sound desperate, she never did, she was always strong and confident. Renee swallowed hard before she forced herself to open her mouth again. 

“The Pride one,” was all she managed before she broke into a coughing fit that sprinkled her lips with blood. 

Allison huffed before she audibly started to run. “Okay, I’m almost there. Don’t die. And stay on the fucking phone,” she ordered and then all Renee could here were running footsteps. Her eyes drooped shut again when the world around her started to spin and Renee wanted nothing more than to just welcome the darkness, let it engulf her, succumb to its outreaching arms. She felt how she slowly lost her grip on consciousness and it seemed so easy to just let go and- 

“Renee! Fuck, Renee!” Allison’s voice startled her out of her daze and she slowly opened her eyes, blinking to focus. Allison knelt next to her, her long coat hastily thrown over her pyjamas, her blonde hair pulled back into a messy bun, her face creased by her pillow. She was the most beautiful piece of art Renee had ever seen. She tried to smile. 

“Hey, darling,” she whispered ad Allison scowled at her before grabbing Renee’s and that still pressed the phone to her ear.  
“You’re stupid, you should’ve called an ambulance,” she whispered, but her words lacked their usual fire. Renee chuckled before a cough ripped through her body. “I hope you killed whoever did this,” Allison kept talking and Renee looked up at her through half-closed eyes. The pain was only an annoying thing in the back of her head; Allison’s hand on hers was a grounding anchor. Allison looked at her. 

“You’re gonna explain this to the monster, you hear me?” Allison murmured, her voice sounding tight, “He’s gonna kill me.” 

“No, he’s not,” Renee smiled weakly when she felt her grip on consciousness slip away again, “Neil’s not gonna let him.” Allison laughed a short humourless laugh, “No, they’re all gonna help him because I let their sweetheart get hurt.” Renee shook her head, fighting to keep her eyes open. 

“They won’t. It’s not your fault. Don’t beat you up over it,” she whispered hoarsely. Allison cocked an eyebrow. “Damn right, it was your own damn fucking fault because you called me instead of an ambulance!” Renee chuckled weakly which triggered another coughing fit. 

“I like it better this way. This is perfect. You are perfect. I love you so much”, she murmured, “And I am sorry for leaving you alone.” Allison swallowed visibly before furiously rubbing away the tears in her eyes. 

“Don’t talk like that, dammit!” 

“Like what?”

“Like it’s a goodbye,” Allison held back her sobs and Renee lifted her hand to cup Allison’s jaw. 

“But it is, darling. And it’s okay. Really.”

Allison closed her eyes before pressing a kiss to Renee’s palm. “I love you, too, you know that, right? I love you so freaking much. You were never supposed to leave me. You promised me to stay. Wasn’t that what being married is all about? You promised me to stay!” By the end of her sentences she was sobbing, hot tears streaming down her tears and dropping onto Renee’s face. 

Renee smiled a very last time at her wife. 

“I’m always gonna be with you, love.”


End file.
